Pursuit Of Happiness
by Sakura-Hime246
Summary: She ran and ran, tired of staying with her mom. Mikan Sakura seeks her best friend Natsume to live her dream job. She's no longer that fat-ass, she's like your girl next door. MxN. I'm actually revising.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alicee.

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

_ The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_ I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_-Secondhand Serenade  
_

* * *

**Mikan**

"Mom, I'm gonna be okay, besides.. I haven't talked to Tsubasa for a while.." I moaned -- my mother is being hard on me again.

"Well, sweetie, your brother still has college and not home now-a-days." She marked. "Tsubasa's always at the college, he doesn't feed you much, it explains why you got _too_ thin over the summer with your brother, and he sleeps all the time."

I kept quiet, that wasn't the reason.. I actually got thin for my best friend -- who I'm dying to see -- Natsume. We always met whenever I went to see my brother in Tokyo, even though I hated Tokyo, I loved going to see him.

But Tsubasa never liked me seeing him, cause he's a 'guy'. You know what guys do these days.

Now where they live, I get to explain to you, Shinkita is a little peninsula in Japan. It's mostly green and _wet _which explain the mossy plains. Just makes me sick thinking about it. Constantly, I get sick from staying there, due to the fact I'm not used to this environment which is another case my mom's filing against me.

"I'm 21 already, I have to move out someday!"

She ignored my fact, "Plus, I don't think he's th--"

"MOTHER!" I cried. "Of all the horrifying things you said, that hurt the most!"

She put her hands on her hips, "Mikan Alice Sakura.."

"Besides I got the ticket already." I glared, I in my whole life has never been **this** angry.

So if I want to go to Tokyo, I will go to Tokyo!" With that I stomped my foot and ran upstairs.

Right before I slammed the door, I heard a muffled cry which belonged to my mother.

* * *

Just in time her boyfriend came out of the room, I'm guessing he heard our tirade, "What in the world?" He saw my mom crouched against the wall, crying.

He hugged her getting his shirt wet, what happened?

_My Little Girl Wants To Leave Me.._

_

* * *

_

"I hate this!" I screeched throwing random clothing in my suitcase and duffel bag. I swiftly took out my iPhone and dialed the cab services.

_"Hello, John's Cab Service, how may I help you?"_ A voice blared. I jumped at the sudden loudness.

"Hello, erm, I'd like to rent a cab, please, 489 Willards St, Forks." I cleared my throat.

_"What specific time would you like to be picked up ma'am?" _I pondered for a few minutes, which seemed to be too long. _"Ma'am, are you still there?"_

I quickly answered, "O-oh, yes, I'm so sorry I was just thinking about what time.."

_"What time would you like?"_ I hesitated before answering the guy. "I'd pick around, probably around 12... AM." Please say it's not too late, Please say it's not too late. I closed my eyes waiting for the response.

_"If you desire that time.. we can do it."_ YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you! "Thank you, I'll be waiting." But of course.. I kept my cool.

_"Goodbye ma'am."_ With that last word I hung up. I looked at the time, it was only 6. Sighing, I knew I'd be skipping dinner, there's_ never _a need to get stressed while eating.

I walked over to my door, wiggling it to see if it was locked. I finished packing, took a shower -- which was luckily part of my room and not

shared -- I set the alarm for 11:45 then went to sleep for a while.. having the last dream in this exquisite mansion.

* * *

Waking up to a banging on your door isn't exactly the best thing in the world, and it so happens to be _my _door getting brutally assaulted.

"MIKAN, GET OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" My mom screamed, but I just simply ignored her. I looked at the clock.. only 10.

Just 1 hour and 45 minutes. Great. I grabbed my iPhone and put the music to max, I didn't care, I'd rather be deaf than hear my crazy mother.

I sighed and just got on myspace for the mean time..

* * *

**BEEP !  
**

Glancing out the window, I hastily grabbed my bags and my money. I opened the door and it creaked.

_Well, damn my luck_.

I tip-toed, as quietly down the spiral stairs as I can. When I reached the door, I stuck a sticky note on the wall, and lashed through the door.

"Tokyo, and step on it!" I'm gonna have to pay more for rushing the taxi-driver. He nodded then quickly sped away.

I took my phone and dialed Tsubasa's number, "Moshi Moshi, O genki Desu Ka nii-chan?"

"Mikaaan!" He shouted happily. "Desu, arigatou chibi." I blushed deeply, I wasn't used to nice comments.

"Okay nii-chan, I know this may sound--"

"What is it Mikan?" I sighed and cut straight to the point, "Nii-chan, I'm staying with you."

He stayed quiet for a moment then spoke, "Mikan... Finally you did! I didn't think you were gonna do it at first, but it looks like you beat my senses!" He shouted so loudly I had take my phone from my ear and cover it.

He kept ranting about it until I told him I had to go, I'm arriving at Tokyo.

"I have to go nii-chan, ashieteru." I closed my phone.

Finally, Tokyo Japan.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is it bad? Please review. Oh and the look of Tokyo when Mikan got there is on my profile, along with her phone.

_Click this big button to review._

* * *


End file.
